Turbine
The Turbine is a Buildable in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview This can be built and used in TranZit and Buried, as well as obtained in Borough. This can be used to open doors that require a source of power, turn on Perk-a-Cola machines, turn on the Pack-a-Punch, reactivate the bus, and activate other buildables. Building There are three parts for this: * Mannequin - In front of the map, facing towards the door * Fan - Seats beside the Turbine door * Tail - Telephones where the M14 is facing The build location is found beside the Turbine door, right of a barrier. Vulnerability This is very vulnerable to threats, and can be deactivated or destroyed through the following: * EMP Grenade * Avogadro * Explosives * Zombies attacking the Turbine * Overuse Uses Doors There are a couple of doors that require or can be opened with the Turbine on TranZit: # Bus Depot, door beside the build location # Bus Depot, door left the the main, buyable door, across the street from the Teddy Bear location # Diner, shed beside the Lamp post # Farm, shed door in front of the vehicle # Farm, shed door to the right side, opposite of the small garden # Power Station, door that opens after the power activates # Town, Rare Books Store door # Town, Bank's Basement (must be placed at the Power Station, under the entrance in the Washroom) Perk-a-Cola When powering Perk-a-Cola machines, the Perk is available to purchase and use, as long as the Turbine is present. When retrieved or destroyed, the Perk's icon will be faint and the effects will cease to work, however, the player will still own the Perk and will be able to use it once Power has been put back (Turbine or Power Switch). Pack-a-Punch Like Perk-a-Colas, this can be powered and used, however, in the process of upgrading a weapon, if the Turbine is retrieved or destroyed, the machine will deactivate and the weapon will be lost. On TranZit, the Bank's Basement, which holds the location of the Pack-a-Punch machine, can be accessed by placing a Turbine in front of a door found in the Power Station with an electrical symbol in front. That opens another door in the Bank with the same symbol. However, this door is blocked by two other doors, which can be accessed using explosives. Buildables Some Buildables require power from a Turbine: * Turret * Electro-Shock Defense * Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (recharges faster) * Subsurface Resonator * NAV Table (Tower of Babble, Maxis path) Other * Lamp Post ** Also for the Maxis path of the Tower of Babble Easter Egg. Achievements/Trophies The turbine is required for the Don't Fire Until You See achievement/trophy, which is earned by opening every door on the map without catching on fire. You must open every door that requires a turbine. (Not including the Pack-a-Punch entrance.) It is required for the Standard Equipment May Vary achievement/trophy, in which you must build 4 obtainable equipment items, one of which being the turbine. It is required for one side of the Tower of Babble achievement/trophy, in which all 4 players must have a turbine and place it on a lamppost that can be used for teleportation at the same time. Trivia *The turbine, like other equipment, is automatically destroyed if left in the Pack-a-Punch room with no players. *If placed near the bus, the bus can essentially "push" the Turbine when moving. Category:Green Run Category:Buried Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Buildables